un sueño
by tsuki kuro
Summary: MI PRIMER FIC GAAxHINA
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic, así que….. no sean tan crueles conmigo onegai X D, amenos que si sea terriblemente malo, en este primer capitulo Hinata lo va ir contando…..espero que les guste X D.**

**ACLARAIONES:**

**Ninguno de los personajes de naruto me pertenece TT.**

_**MI SUEÑO**_

Soy Hinata Hyuuga, una chica de 15 años, ojos aperlados, peliazul y piel blanca. Mi historia comienza así………

Después de un día en exceso triste, mi mejor amiga había muerto en una misión, por lo que me dijeron su muerte no fue dolorosa, pero y que, se murió, me dejo sola.

Ya era de noche, me iba ir a dormir, en el sueño seria en el único lugar donde no lloraría por la muerte de mi amiga, pero mi sueño fue un tanto raro…… soñé con un chico pelirrojo, ojos verdes, piel blanca, algo alto y estaba recargado en una pared, mirándome.

Todo el día me había dado vueltas en la cabeza la cara de aquel chico, ¿quien era? Y mas importante ¿Por qué había soñado con el?, el chico era guapo no lo niego pero ¿Quién era?

--o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o--o

Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde la muerte de mi amiga y en todo ese mes no había dejado de soñar con ese chico pelirrojo, algunas mañanas después de soñar con el despertaba con un escalofrío y otras sin razón alguna despertaba muy sonriente y esa gran pregunta me seguía atormentando ¿quien es? Solamente muy pocas veces había escuchado su voz q era muy fría, por muy máximo me decía "hola" otras veces me decía "ven", en mis sueños yo no dejaba de preguntarle "quien eres" pero obtenía respuesta nula.

Mi vida ya estaba regresando a la normalidad, aunque sin duda me hacia mucho daño no tener a mi amiga conmigo, extrañaba conversar con ella, platicarle como me había ido en el día, las cosas q siempre nos platicamos las chicas, aunque mas q nada extrañaba desahogarme con ella sobre los problemas que tenia con mi padre, el y yo no tenemos muy buena relación. Un día que me pelee muy fuerte con mi padre, me puse a llorar y a casi casi gritar su nombre y decir que por que se fue. Yo ese día pensé q el chico de mis sueños venia a sustituir a mi amiga, por cierto no te he dicho quien es mi amiga, se llamaba Ino Yamanaka, tenia cabellos rubios, piel blanca, ojos verdes y mi misma edad. Prosiguiendo con lo del chico de mis sueños, esa noche soñé que yo estaba sentada aun lado del chico pelirrojo y empezamos a platicar.

-Hola- dijo sin mirarme

Yo solo salude con la mano.

-como te llamas- me pregunto

-Hyuuga Hinata y-y tu - dije nerviosa

-yo soy mmm... te digo luego- el hablaba con una voz un tanto fría.

Eso fue lo único que recuerdo de aquel sueño, también recuerdo que después hubo un silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, sino uno calido.

En mis siguientes sueños parecía que nos estábamos conociendo.

-¿tienes novio?- me pregunto con su voz fría a la que ya estaba acostumbrada y que ya me fascinaba oír

Yo negué con la cabeza

-¿t-tu?-dije como siempre nerviosa, era obvio q hablara así aun no sabia cual era su nombre

-igual- cuando hablaba nunca me veía a los ojos, parecía siempre estar perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿tienes a toda tu familia contigo?-dije mirándolo

-no-dijo cortante

Cuando el hablaba así no quería seguir conversando, no me gustaba hablar cuando la otra persona parece no querer hablar, pero el parecía leerme la mente.

-solo tengo a mis hermanos ¿tu tienes a todos contigo?-me dijo algo menos frío

-tengo a mi hermana, mi padre y mi primo-

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Varias noches después de platicar con el sucedió algo inimaginable.

-¿te gusta o quieres a alguien?-

Estaba apunto de responderle naruto pero desde que empecé a soñar con el mi perspectiva de lo que sentía hacia naruto fue cambiando, ahora pensaba que lo que sentía por el era admiración por que el siempre fue como un ejemplo a seguir para mi. Aunque había otra persona por la que estaba sintiendo algo especial……el.

Termine por negar con la cabeza.

-¿tu?-le pregunte algo tímida

-si-dijo cortante como muchas otras veces pero esta vez no me quería quedar con la duda

-¿me-me puedes decir qui-quien?- dije mas nerviosa de lo normal

- y si mejor te lo demuestro- dijo por primera vez mirando a los ojos.

Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos verdes q me hipnotizaban. De repente sentí un calor distinto en mis labios, por supuesto el me estaba besando, sentía como si estuviera en el cielo, pero en el instante en el q me dejo de besar desperté.

Me levante tocándome los labios, se sentía tan real, empecé a mirar a todos lados, acaso ¿buscándolo?, es imposible fue un sueño, aunque como deseaba q fuera real.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Yo tenía bastantes amigas, pero ninguna como Ino, necesitaba contarle a alguien mi sueño, pero a ninguna de mis otras amigas le podría contar de mi sueño, hasta que…

-Ki-ba-dije

-hola hinata- me dijo con una sonrisa

Yo solo salude con la mano. Kiba era un chico de cabellos castaño, piel morena, ojos negros, el era mi mejor amigo después de Ino, y era al único que le podía contar mi sueño.

-¿te puedo contar un secreto?- le pregunte

-por supuesto-

-y no te burlas-

-prometido-

-he estado soñado con un chico pelirrojo- le dije sin mirarle

-que raro-

-lo mas raro es que anoche en mi sueño me beso- dije lo mas rápido q pude

-como q te beso q raro sueñas, de seguro necesitas novio-

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Estaba ansiosa por ver al chico de mi sueños, por oír q me decía, q hacia, ¿me iba a volver a besar?, que me estoy preguntando, a lo mejor lo q paso anoche fue un accidente o algo así, o no pensó lo q hacia.

Esa noche en mi sueño sucedió lo siguiente

-que-que paso ayer- le dije

-te bese-dijo cortante

-por que lo hiciste-

-por que se me antojo-

Yo me fui de ahí estaba enojada y con sus respuestas frías y cortantes, de repente oí su voz detrás de mi, no quería voltear estábamos demasiado cercas.

-te oyes mucho mas segura cuando estas enojada-

-vete- le dije mas como sugerencia q como orden

-sabes yo nunca pido perdón…-

-en-entonces vete- dije interrumpiéndolo

-no me dejaste terminar, tú eres una excepción-

Yo voltee al instante y me volvió a besar

-lo hiciste otra vez- le reproche

-¿perdón?-

Me perdí otra vez en sus ojos verdes que hice algo que yo nunca haría, por mas que me gustara alguien, por mucho que quisiera a ese alguien pero lo hice…. Lo bese, si bese al chico de mis sueños.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

En la tarde me encontré a kiba le conté mi sueño

-el chico de tus sueños debe ser muy guapo- me dijo

-pues si lo es- respondí sin mirarlo

-lógico si no de otro manera no lo hubieras besado-

Tenia miedo de lo que fuera soñar, que me iba a decir, pero tenia que dormir.

En mi sueño no lo veía por ninguna parte, hasta que de repente sentí como unos calidos brazos me acorralaban por detrás

-te toca pedir perdón- me dijo el dueños de esos brazos que me acorralaban

-yo etto, yo…..- por mas que quería decir algo no me salían las palabras de la boca.

-no te preocupes me gusto- dijo con su voz fría, mientras me dedicaba, una sonrisa, a su manera, pero a fin de cuentas una sonrisa. Se fue de ahí, al mismo lugar donde siempre estaba. Yo lo seguí, ¿le gusto?, como paso eso

- no te entiendo, ¿te gusto?-

-si- dijo cortante

-¿pero como?-

-pues así de sencillo, me gusto el beso que me diste y me gustas tu, ya lo entiendes- dijo con su voz fría y encantadora

Me quede pasmada, le gusto, le gusto el beso y le gusto yo, dentro de mi sonreí, yo le gusto, el me gusta, pero es un sueño. Desperté, sonriendo, buscándolo otra vez, deseaba mucho que el en realidad existiera, pero me desilusionaba al pensar que solo es un sueño, del cual me estaba enamorando.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Al día siguiente, quería que ya fuera de noche, quería verlo a pesar de que supiera que solo es un sueño. Todo el día estuve distraída, pensando en el, en esos ojos que me enloquecían que me decían que no los dejara.

En mi sueño de esa noche sucedió lo siguiente. Otra vez no lo veía, pensaba que esa noche no lo iba ver.

-pensaste que ya te habías librado de mí-

-yo…..este…-

El me callo poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios, estaba temblando, me estaban fallando las rodillas, hasta que sentí que el me beso la mejilla y desapareció.

-¿Donde estas?- pregunte

- en algún lugar- me respondió

Me senté en el suelo, saque la lengua a quien sabe donde y puse cara de enojada, de repente lo sentí aun lado mío.

-quieres platicar- dijo sin mirarme y con su voz fría y ahora calida

-¿me puedes decir algo?-

-que- dijo cortante

-tu nombre-

-no-

-por que-

-por que no-

Me voltee molesta, ya me había besado y no sabia su nombre

-perdón- dijo poniéndose frente de mí

-dime tu nombre, onegai-

- ya sabes donde vivo, mi historia si te digo mi nombre va hacer muy fácil encontrarme-después decirme esto deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla. Luego desperté tocando casi por instinto mi mejilla y otra vez buscándolo.

Lo q me dijo en ese sueño, era verdad, yo ya lo podía ir a buscar que tan difícil podría ser encontrar a un chico pelirrojo, con unos hermosos ojos verdes y en la frente tatuado el kanji del amor, pero de repente me di cuenta que me estaba ilusionando con un sueño, que simplemente nunca iba a ser realidad.

o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

Esa noche en mi sueño lo tenia aun lado mío, estábamos platicando como todas las noches, el me intento besar pero yo no me deje.

-no me quiero ilusionar con solo un sueño-

-¿soy solo un sueño?-

-perdón- dije bajando la cabeza

El parecía enojado y tenía razones para estarlo, en realidad no es solo un sueño.

-gomen, no fue mi intención, demo…no quiero q me vida se acaba porque estoy enamorada de un sueño-

-quien te asegura que soy solo un sueño o peor aun que tú eres mi sueño-

El tenia razón, a lo mejor soy el sueño de un sueño pero mientras averiguaba eso, iba a disfrutar que aunque fuera en sueños, lo iba a querer. Me lance a sus brazos, le di un beso y así nos quedamos un buen rato.

Al día siguiente no dejaba de sonreír, era feliz, tenia mi nueva razón para vivir, el, aunque pareciera que solo era un sueño, a mi me hacia feliz. A veces me sentía mal, por que deseaba tanto que el fuera real, pero no era posible, aunque guardaba la ilusión de que algún día me lo encontraría en algún lugar del mundo.

**Ustedes me dirán como estuvo, si tengo que mejorar, hacerlo mas corto o mas largo lo que ustedes me digan pero para eso onegai…..dejen reviews, aunque me digan que estuvo terriblemente malo XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón**** por la tardanza, pero ocurrieron una serie de sucesos inesperados (bastante inesperados), mi computadora esta en cuarentena desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo T.T, y ahí tenia todo el cap, por lo que lo tuve que rehacer completo, pude haber actualizado hace muchísimo tiempo pero por la flojera no subí nada (no dejen nada para el día siguiente si lo pueden hacer hoy o un virus atacara su computadora) Bueno después de mi triste historia T.T, les dejo el cap esperando que lo disfruten.**

**ACLARACION: Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece T.T **

**¿SOLA?**

Mis sueños se empezaron a repetir esa noche por lo que no dormí muy bien y a la mañana siguiente buscaba a toda costa distraerme. Salí de mi casa precipitadamente tratando de cumplir mi cometido, en la calle de Konoha me encontré con Kiba.

-Hola Hinata-

-Ah, hola Kiba-kun-

-¿Qué soñaste hoy?-

-Pues… Mis sueños se repitieron-

-Presiento que ya no soñaras mas con el-

-Yo… Yo también lo presiento-

Después de una corta platica con Kiba sobre los sueños decidí regresar a mi casa, todo estaba en orden y completamente callado, cuando entre mi habitación en contre encima de las sabanas una nota de mi padre en la cual me explicaba claramente que se había ido de viaje junto con mi hermana por asuntos de trabajo, tenia claro que no era solo por eso, en ese momento no hice caso de eso.

-Sola… Otra vez-

Después me dirigí a la cocina, a buscar algo de comer, al llegar a la estufa note que lo único que había en ella era una pequeña olla con sopa de tomate, solté un bufido ya que no era muy de mi agrado, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a esos pequeños viajes que realizaba mi padre de ultima hora dejándome tan solo con una nota demostrando el poco interés que tenia en mi. Resignada me senté en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, comí despreocupadamente mi sopa, cuando termine de comer me levante de la mesa y Camine en dirección a mi cuarto, tenia pensado dormir el resto de la tarde, la platica con Kiba me había dado la ligera esperanza de que mis sueños no se siguieran repitiendo, y sobre todo porque necesitaba dormir ya que mi noche anterior no había sido nada buena. En cuanto llegue me tire en mi cama, empezando a pensar en que haría en los días en que su padre no estuviera, pero pocos minutos después deje ese problema de lado para dedicarme a dormir, pero no podía, era como si algo me impidiera dormir y para empeorar mi suerte cuando estaba apunto de caer dormida alguien toca la puerta, me levante tranquilamente tratando de fingir una sonrisa, al abrir la puerta encontré a Sakura Haruno.

-Hola-

-Ho-hola-

-Estaba pensando si no querías salir un rato conmigo, hace siglos que no sales a divertirte-

Pensé muy seriamente en esa opción, para ser sincera Sakura tenia toda la razón, hacia siglos que no salía a divertirme, estaba cansada en ese momento, pero no me haría daño salir un rato.

-S-si-

Fuimos las dos al parque, nos sentamos en el pastos y comenzamos a hablar.

-Y… ¿Como has estado?-

-Bien ¿y tu?-

-También bien… ¿tu padre salio de konoha verdad?

-Si, creo que salio para arreglar unos negocios-

-¿Entonces vas a estar sola estos días?

-Algo así-

-Bueno dejemos las preguntas normales y empecemos…con las preguntas de chicas-

Me sonroje de tan solo escuchar la frase "preguntas de chicas".

-Bi-bien-

-¿Te gusta alguien?-

-Este…pues si-

-¿Cómo se llama?-

Por poco decía Naruto, pero en ese momento me replantee lo que había pensado toda esta semana, lo que sentía por Naruto era solo admiración.

-Es un secreto-

-Vamos… te prometo que no le diré a nadie-

-Esque la verdad no se su nombre-

-¿Enserio?-

-S-si-

-¿Es de esta aldea?-

-No-

-¿Entonces de cual?-

-Suna-

-Dicen que en Suna hay chicos muy bien parecidos y que están teniendo un Kazekage muy apuesto-

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Y si el chico que te gusta es el kazekage?-

-E-eso es imposible-

-Todo puede pasar Hinata-

-N-no me asustes-

-No te preocupes-

Como yo ya no quería conversar sobre el dichoso chico que me gustaba, que mas bien era un simple sueño, decidí cambiar el tema de la conversación, hasta que el día termino, Sakura la llevo a su casa, en cuanto termine de despedirme de Sakura fui rápidamente a mi cuarto, no cene nada ya que no tenia hambre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dormí. Ya era media noche y desperté sobresaltada, mi sueño de esa noche no había sido como habría deseado. En un principio todo era color de rosa, como mis demás sueños, pero se fue convirtiendo en una pesadilla, algo tonta pensé después. Resultaba ser que el chico pelirrojo es el kazekage y que por eso teníamos muchos problemas al no poder estar juntos. Al final de cuentas la platica con Sakura logro preocuparme au mas. Trate de volver a dormir, pero siempre terminaba soñando con el pelirrojo vestido de kazekage. Cuando decidí levantarme de la cama eran las 5 de la mañana, no podía estar más tiempo acostada. Fui a la cocina para averiguar que podía desayunar, solo encontré un poco leche y un pedazo de pan. Después de desayunar regrese a mi cuarto y me comencé a alistar para dar un corto paseo, pero aun estaba cansada y me volví a tirar a la cama a tratar de dormir, pero el sueño regresaba una y otra vez, privándome de dormir por mas de media hora, cosa que no me ayudaba a poder levantarme y salir de mi casa, a veces me levantaba y me lavaba el rostro para poder despejar mi mente algo que no me funcionaba muy bien porque "la pesadilla", regresaba a mi mente. Otras veces caminaba un rato, hasta que no podía mas y me volvía a acostar a tratar de dormir, algo que tampoco me funcionaba, dure bastante tiempo invento un millón de técnicas para olvidarme de ese tonto sueño, hasta que alguien toco mi puerta, ya debía ser una hora razonable para salir de mi casa. Fui a abrir la puerta fingiendo una gran sonrisa, en el fondo no quería abrir la puerta, necesitaba despejar mi mente, pero mientras no fuera Sakura todo estaría bien. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante mi sorpresa de ver a la persona que tocaba mi puerta.

-Hola Hinata-

-Na-naruto-kun-

-Me entere que tu padre y tu hermana salieron de viaje por lo que pense que seria buena idea q me acompañaras a dar una vuelta-

Si que me encontraba sorprendida, ¿Naruto me estaba invitando a salir o la falta de sueño me hacia alucinar?

-Etto… Bien-

Me fui con el, y comenzamos a pasear un rato.

-¿Tu padre a donde se fue?-

-Pues… La verdad n-no se, s-solo me dijo q-que era un viaje de-de negocios-

-No suena muy divertido, que bueno q no fuiste- me dijo con su sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-S-si-

-Me conto Sakura q ayer saliste con ella-

-S-si-

-¿Te divertiste?-

-S-si, fue entre-tretenido-

-Mínimo no te aburriste tanto-

-S-si fue de gran ayuda su-su visita-

-Sakura es… no se, entretenida… creo-

-S-si-

-¿Quieres comer algo?-

-A-Aun es muy temprano-

-Tienes razón… entonces… sigamos paseando-

-S-si-

Caminamos un muy buen rato hablando la mayoría de las veces de tonterías, o de Sakura, ya no me hería tanto que Naruto solo tuviera ojos para ella, en ese momento pensé lo que podía llegar hacer un sueño en mi mente, hacerme olvidar de mi primer amor, era algo ilógico lo se, pero funciona muy bien al saber que podría escuchar a Naruto decir que amaba a Sakura y no llorar. Ahora que lo pensaba mas a fondo, presentía que Naruto fue mandado por Sakura a hacerme compañía. Cuando llego la hora de comer Naruto me llevo a un puesto de ramen, no me queje tomando en cuenta su amor por ese alimento y además ya lo esperaba.

-¿Te gusta el ramen Hinata?-

-S-si- Mentí, no era exactamente mi comida preferida

-¡Que bien! No me hubiera gustado traerte a comer algo que no te gustara-

-N-no te preocupes- mentí, otra vez. Aun tenia la costumbre de querer ver a Naruto siempre feliz.

Cuando terminamos de comer estuve apunto de sacar dinero, pero Naruto me detuvo.

-Yo pago Hinata-

-¿S-seguro?- Mencione al ver la cara que puso cuando comenzó a sacar su monedero.

-Si-

-A-arigatou Naruto-kun-

-No hay nada que agradecer Hinata-

Salimos del lugar rumbo a mi casa, no había necesidad de que me acompañara, no era tan noche como para que algo malo me pudiera pasar pero el insistió. Al llegar ahí abrí la puerta estuve apunto de invitarlo a pasar pero luego pensé que seria algo incomodo tenerlo en mi casa.

-Gra-Gracias por el paseo, Na-Naruto-kun-

-Denada Hinata-chan… Nos vemos-

-A-adiós-

Empezaba a cerrar la puerta

-¡Espera Hinata!-

-¿Que sucede Na-Naruto?-

-Por poco se me olvidaba decirte que la Hokage te quiere ver mañana-

-¿Sabes para q-que?-

-No, nos vemos Hinata-

-Nos vemos-

Me la pase todo lo restante del día pensando para que me querría ver la Hokage, todo lo posible paso por mi mente, pensé que talvez mi padre se había accidentado, pero rápidamente descarte esa opción ya que si hubiera sido así me hubiera mandado hablar de manera urgente y con una persona mas confiable que Naruto. La siguiente opción era para una misión cosa que no me molestaba en ningún sentido, hasta se lo agradecería. Al poco rato ya no quería pensar más opciones por las que la Hokage me mandaría llamar por lo que empecé con una limpieza agotadora de mi habitación, seguida por un largo entrenamiento, todo era un muy buen plan para que terminara tan cansada que pudiera dormir sin soñar. Pero al momento de acostarme en mi cama, todo lo que había pasado en el ultimo mes rondo mi mente en una ráfaga de recuerdos, algo extraño porque estaban completamente desacomodados, justo cuando me encontraba tan cansada su mente la obligaba a pensar. En un intento desesperado por dormir cerré mis ojos con fuerza, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida. Cuando desperté no sabía cuanto había dormido y tampoco sabia que había soñado algo que me relajo, se sentía también no haber soñado nada. Me levante de mi cama, y me puse mi ropa de siempre, revise la habitación de mi padre para saber si de casualidad ya había regresado, pero descubrí que no se encontraba ahí, por lo que salí rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage. Cuando llegue ahí choque de frente con Sakura.

-Ah, Hinata la Hokage te quiere ver-

-S-si, ¿Sabes para que?-

-Es para las visitas de Suna-

Era lógico que Sakura supiera eso, era la segunda persona mas informada sobre lo que pensaba la Hokage, era la alumna preferida de esta, también tenían un carácter muy parecido por lo que se llevan bastante bien y por eso mismo Sakura aprendía mas rápido que las demás.

Olvidándome de todo toque la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage y su autoritaria voz me invito a pasar.

-¿Quería verme Hokage-sama?- Pregunte una vez ya dentro de la oficina de la Hokage

-Si, van a venir de Suna unos visitantes y necesito personas que los reciban y solo me falta una-

-¿Y-y esa s-soy yo?-

-Exactamente Hinata, el Kazekage es frío y bastante callado así que eres perfecta para el trabajo ya que tu también eres tímida y callada-

Disimule mi mirada de sorpresa, el destino era malo conmigo, admito que había dicho que no tenia problemas con ninguna misión, pero no tenia idea de que la misión tenia que ver con el Kazekage, esa persona que me provocaba pesadillas aun sin conocerlo.

-Hai- dije al fin, no tenia manera de negarme a una orden de la Hokage –S-si no es mucha mo-molestia quien… ¿quien mas los recibirá?-

-Naruto y Shikamaru, serán solo tres personas las que vengan, en si el trabajo de ustedes tres será ser los acompañantes personales de nuestros visitantes durante el tiempo que pasen aquí-

Como si solo recibirlo no provocara que mis piernas se tambalearan, ahora me entero que mi trabajo de verdad será ser su acompañante durante un tiempo, algo así como no separarme de el mientras este aquí en Konoha. Estaba apunto de llorar, pero por el momento tan solo jugaba nerviosamente con mis dedos.

-Ha-hai- Solté otra vez pero se notaba muchísimo mas el nerviosismo en mi voz

-Te puedes retirar Hinata-

-Hai-

Sentía que de los nervios era lo único que podía decir era una palabra, tenía una gran desesperación por no poder decirle a la Hokage, que rechazaba la misión, me moría de ganas de llegar a mi casa y llorar acompañada de mi almohada. Al llegar a mi casa escuche que alguien me pregunto que si había desayunado, pero respondí con un simple no, me soltaría llorar si decía mas de una palabra, entre a mi habitación con los ojos vidriosos y comencé a tropezar con todo lo que estaba en mi camino hasta caer al suelo. Pensé varias veces que esto era solo una jugarreta del destino para demostrarme que el kazekage no era el chico que me gustaba…o talvez para demostrarme que si era. De repente reaccione y comencé a recoger todo lo que había tirado con mi caminar. Cuando termine de recoger me tire a mi cama y sin poder darme cuenta caí completamente dormida con mi mente dando vueltas a todas las cosas malas que podrían suceder. Cuando desperté me encontraba sobresaltada, mi corazón latía apresuradamente, estaba sudando y me sentía sumamente nerviosa. No sabia que horas eran y por el momento no me quería enterar, hasta que me di cuenta de que no sabía cuando vendrían el Kazekage y compañía, salí sin fijarme en si aun estaba el sol. No sabia a quien preguntarle y no quería ir a molestar a la Hokage por una pregunta tan tonta como esa, por suerte encontré a Shikamaru.

-¿Shi-shikamaru-kun?-

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-

-¿Tu-Tu sabes cuando vendrán los de-de Suna?-

-Ah, si… mañana por la mañana, que problemático-

-Gra-gracias-

Fui casi corriendo a mi casa, en cuanto entre ahí me tire a mi cama y estuve toda la noche entre dormida y despierta, teniendo varias alucinaciones sobre lo que podría pasar mañana por la mañana.

**Espero que les haya gustado, para serles honesta yo no quede del todo convencida, prometo que el ****próximo será mejor, he tenido ataques locos de inspiración así que hay posibilidades de que sea bastante bueno. Terminando mi despedida les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic y espero que me dejen ochorocientosmilchokomil reviews, por favor y agradezco a todos los que me dejaron en el cap anterior, mil gracias a todos. Sayonara. **


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Cuanto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que subí cap?... días, semanas, meses, talvez años, no lo se y de verdad siento haber demorado tanto, pero esque… en primera no tenia inspiración, luego se me olvida que debía subir cap y mas después empecé con otro proyecto (mas tarde sabrán de que se trata) todo esto sumado a mis demás múltiples ocupaciones, da como resultado… que me lleve años subir un cap, perdonenme ¿si?, prometo ya no demorar tanto. Antes de que se me olvide les aviso que ya no va hacer narrado por Hinata, no se si se habrán dado cuenta que tenia ciertas equivocaciones y pues… las equivocaciones no son bonitas T.T, así que a partir de aquí será narrado por mi. **

**N/A: **-"_chalalachalala"- _**pensamiento**

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. **

**UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

Hinata abrió los ojos poco a poco, no recordaba exactamente que tenia que hacer hoy, todo le resultaba como algo lejano hasta que escucho el timbre de su casa, se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y como siempre fingió una sonrisa. Mágicamente el que se encontraba enfrente de su puerta era Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hola Hinata, espero que ya estés lista para recibir a los de Suna-

-_"Con que no era un sueño". _Ya casi Naruto-kun-

-Muy bien, yo aquí te espero-

-Si gracias naru-kun-

Hinata entro rápidamente a su habitación. Sin querer pensar en nada entro a su habitación y comenzó a tratar de arreglar su cabello, pero no lo logro muy bien que digamos, salio encontrando a Naruto sentado en el suelo.

-Ya-ya podemos ir Na-naruto-kun-

El nombrado se levanto y comenzó a caminar aun lado de Hinata.

-¿Sabes Hinata?... a mi me hubiera gustado ser el acompañante de Gaara, el es algo timido, bueno no timido, le resulta complicado hacer amigos, pero no es mala persona-

-¿Tu lo-lo conoces?-

-Si, se que hablan muy mal de el pero no te preocupes Hinata, es amable una vez que lo conoces a fondo-

En cierto modo las palabras de Naruto la tranquilizaron un poco, el saber que el Kazekage no era mala persona la relajaba.

-¿Cómo es el?-

-¿Físicamente?-

-S-si-

-Es masomenos alto, ojos de un verde muy extraño, cabello rojo… y si talvez fuera mas amigable seria todo un galán, bueno… eso dice Sakura, tu lo debes de conocer, el estuvo en los exámenes chunin, era un chico malo, pero ya cambio-

Ahora que naruto lo decía Hinata comenzaba a recordar, aun un chico pelirrojo de los exámenes chunin que había asustado a Akamaru.

-Creo recordarlo Na-naruto-kun-

Llegaron a la entrada de Konoha, ahí ya estaban la Hokage y Shikamaru.

-Buenos días Hokage-sama, Shikamaru-kun-

Shikamaru asintió con la cabeza, mientras la Hokage se acercaba a ella.

-Buenos días Hinata. Ayer te note asustada pero veo que ya no lo estas Hinata-

-N-no Hokage-sama, gracias por preocuparse-

-Ya tardaron mucho no cree Hokage- Menciono Shikamaru con cara de fastidio.

-Espera un poco Shikamaru-

-Esto es tan problemático-

-¡Tu siempre dices lo mismo Shikamaru!- Le grito Naruto

-Esque todo es problemático-

Hinata soltó una leve risita.

-Ya no te quejes mira ya casi llegan Shikamaru-

A lo lejos se observaba al Kazekage y sus hermanos, al parecer el Kazekage se encontraba atrás de sus hermanos, por lo que no se distinguía muy bien. Hasta que estuvieron a unos pocos metros de distancia y pararon.

-Buenos días Kazekage-dono, Kankuro-san, Temari-san-

-Buenos días Hokage- dijeron Kankuro y Temari, mientras el Kazekage solo asintió con la cabeza.

Hinata miraba fijamente a el Kazekage era el mismo chico de sus sueños, era increíble que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Segundos de estar mirándolo Hinata bajo la cabeza al cruzar mirada con el Kazekage.

-Les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, creo que a el ya lo conocen, Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuuga, ellos serán sus acompañantes. Naruto con Kankuro-

-¿¡yo con el!?- grito Kankuro

-Yo no estoy muy feliz-

-Por favor silencio-

-Si Hokage- se escucho por parte de Naruto y Kankuro.

-Shikamaru ira con Temari y Hinata ira con el Kazekage-

-Si- se escucho de Temari y Shikamaru, pero Gaara y Hinata no se escucho ni un suspiro.

-Ellos los guiaran a todos los lugares que necesiten ir, y les harán compañía en casi todo momento- Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza – Naruto guía a todos a donde se hospedaran-

-Si-

Naruto comenzó a caminar, y todos lo siguieron. Llegaron a una pequeña casa de dos pisos y entraron en ella.

-Es linda- dijo Temari

-Que bueno que te gusta Temari porque aquí se hospedaran durante el tiempo que estén en Konoha, las habitaciones son estas… Kankuro es una habitación azul y creo que es la segunda, la de Temari es la primerita y la de Gaara es la que esta hasta el fondo, queda una habitación pero a esa no le hagan caso amenos que alguno quiera cambiar.

Todos comenzaron a subir. Hinata caminaban a cierta distancia y no cruzaban palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron a la habitación y Hinata se quedo parada mientras el kazekage entraba, cuando este estuvo dentro de la habitación miro fijamente Hinata.

-¿Que no piensa pasar?-

-E…yo…-

-Si no me equivoco tu trabajo, por así decirlo, es hacerme compañía y creo que desde aya afuera no podrás-

-Yo… tiene razón Ka-Kazekage-dono- dijo entrando poco a poco a la habitación, sentándose tímidamente, en una silla que había en la entrada. – ¿Gusta que-que le ayude a algo?-

-Si, trata de no tartamudear-

-Si, tratare-

Hinata levanto la mirada encontrando los ojos del Kazekage, por lo que la desvío rápidamente. Gaara hizo lo mismo y comenzó a meter sus cosas dentro de un armario que había en la habitación. Hinata lo observo fijamente, hasta que este termino y se sentó en una orilla de la cama mirándola.

-Me dijeron que eras callada pero no pensé que fueras tan callada-

Hinata le sonrío tímidamente.

-¿Quiere algo de to-tomar o comer?-

-No, Gracias-

-Yo voy a bajar por un vaso de agua-

-Bien-

Hinata salio de la habitación, y llego a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua, lo tomo tranquilamente, en su mente divagaban tantas cosas.

-_"Es el, porque rayos Sakura tenia que tener razón, me resulta igual de atractivo que el de mi sueños, pero si es el mismo, ni siquiera se que digo, es el Kazekage Hinata, reacciona, es mas imposible que un sueño"-_

-Hola Hinata-

-Hola Naruto-

-¿Como te esta llendo con Gaara?-

-Bien, o eso creo-

-¿Como que eso crees?, esta siendo muy grosero, lo iré a regañar-

-N-no Naruto, esque no se de que hablar con el-

-De lo que sea, no seas tímida, imagínate, tu callada y el callado, no creo que eso sea muy divertido-

-Tienes razón Naruto-kun, tratare de hablar con el-

-El prometió lo mismo- Menciono Naruto mientras se iba.

-_"Naruto-kun… solo tratas de ayudar, si supieras mi situación"-_

Hinata subió casi corriendo y cuando iba a entrar a la habitación tropezó con sus propios pies, pero antes de que cayera Gaara la sujeto.

-Go-gomen Kazekage-dono-

-No hay problema-

Hinata recobro el equilibrio y Gaara se volvió a sentar en la orilla de la cama.

-Naruto…- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Hinata lo miro unos momentos.

-Usted primero Kazekage-sama-

-Naruto me dijo que si lo dos éramos callados nos íbamos a aburrir y me propuso de tema de conversación, Naruto Uzumaki-

-A-a mi me dijo exactamente lo mismo- dijo Hinata mirando al suelo.

-Y… que podemos decir de el-

-Etto…escandaloso-

-Fanático del ramen-

-Travieso-

De repente entra Naruto.

-Saben, a eso no se le puede llamar conversación-

-Si tanto sabes, tu di algo-

-Hinata esta ahora sola en su casa, ¿verdad Hinata?-

-S-si Naruto-kun-

-Cuéntale que has hecho de estos días sin tu papá a Gaara-

Naruto salio casi corriendo de la habitación.

-"_Ese es muy mal tema de conversación Naruto-kun, que lo voy a decir, que me la pase soñando con el"-_

-Sabe Hinata-san, no es necesario que me cuente algo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Usted contara algo?-

-Algún tema sobre el que desees hablar-

-Yo-yo… en realidad ninguno-

-Naruto es algo intrometido-

-S-si-

De repente entra Temari.

-Hinata, Gaara queremos salir un rato ¿vienen?-

-¿Hinata-san?-

-Yo… como usted diga Kazekage-dono-

-Vamos-

Gaara salio y detrás de el Hinata. Salieron de la casa y comenzaron los seis a caminar sin rumbo, cada quien con su respectivo acompañante.

-_"Porque no dejo de pensar en lo guapo que es, el es el Kazekage, no puedo pensar eso de el, es una persona con mucho poder, y no creo que le guste mucho saber que me atrae, admito que no es una mala persona, pensaba que seria un poco mas serio o cerrado con respecto a hablar, su carácter no me recuerda a el chico de los exámenes chunin, no es el mismo que asusto a Akamaru e hirió de gravedad a Lee-kun, pero es el Kazekage, ¿porque tenia que ser el Kazekage habiendo tantas profesiones y oficios en suna?- _pensaba Hinata mientras caminaban.

-"_Hinata Hyuuga, ella me recuerda algo, es familiar de Neji Hyuuga, pero me recuerda algo mas… talvez estuvo en los exámenes chunin"-_ la empezó a mirar mas atentamente y noto como esta se sonrojaba –"_Debo de estar loco, si la conociera de algún lado ella también me reconocería y no se sonrojaría por cada vez que la volteo a ver"- _pensó el chico pelirrojo

-Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga- susurro Gaara

-¡SI!- Dijo Hinata con n sonrojo aun mayor del que tenía antes

Gaara soltó un bufido en sus adentros

-Nada… absolutamente nada-

Camino un rato mas el Kazekage aun lado de la Hyuuga, observando el piso con detenimiento, aun tratando de averiguar de donde conocía a Hinata, a veces la observaba notando que esta miraba sus dedos como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo, y que cuando se daba cuenta de que la estaba observando se ponía roja como un tomate.

-"_Es demasiado tímida, increíblemente tímida, no pensé que existían personas así"-_

-Kazeka-kage-dono?-

-¿si?_-_

-Sus hermanos…-

Gaara levanto la cabeza notando que sus hermanos no estaban mas a la vista

-¿Deseas regresar?-

-Como usted di-diga Kazekage-dono-

-Si logras decirme "Como has estado Gaara, ¿te gusta ser Kazekage?" sin tartamudear te dejare elegir –

-Me-mejor elija usted "_es imposible que le hable sin tartamudear, si con apenas escuchar mi nombre de su boca me hace temblar"-_

Gaara sonrío en sus adentros

-Vamos de regreso Hinata-san-

**Otra vez no estoy convencida con el resultado final, espero que a ustedes si le agrade, si tienen alguna reclamación sobre el cambio en la narración o cualquier otra reclamación, queja (creo que queja es lo mismo que reclamación) o sugerencia, póngalo en los reviews, también se aceptan halagos, felicitaciones y cualquier cosa de aspecto positivo, eso me da ánimos de escribir, me hacen feliz sus reviews positivo XD. Muchas Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews el cap pasado.**

**Sayonara. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola…tengo muchas cosas que decir…para empezar siento no cumplir mi promesa de subir**** mas pronto la conti….Ahora no are promesa para haber si así subo mas rápido. Bueno después de mi disque disculpa les dejo la conti...**

**N/A: **-"_chalalachalala"- _**pensamiento**

**DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. **

**RECUERDAME**

Caminaron de regreso al lugar donde se hospedaban los hermanos Sabaku No, con la misma rutina de los minutos pasados. Entraron al lugar, y Gaara acorralo a Hinata contra la puerta de entrada.

-Hyuuga Hinata, te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con total sinceridad ¿si?-

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me conoces desde antes de hoy?-

Hinata volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿De donde?-

-"_como no se acuerda de donde me conoce…pensé que la pregunta era porque el me recordaba a mi"…_Di-dijo que solo una pre-pregunta-

-Ahora digo que son dos-

Hinata le dio un leve empujón a Gaara con la intención que la dejara ir. Pero su intento fue inútil.

-Respóndeme-

Ella negó con la cabeza. Gaara la miro un rato tratando de enfocar su mente para saber de donde se conocían.

-Nos conocimos mutuamente o solo tu me conocías a mi-

-No lo se-

-¿Como que no sabes?-

-Talvez solo estoy alucinado Kazekage-dono-

-¿Alucinando con que?-

-Con que lo conozco-

-¿Porque?-

-Es-es una tontería del lu-lugar del que le conozco-

-¿Cuál es ese lugar?-

-Un sueño- Susurro muy bajito Hinata después de pensarlo por un buen rato.

Gaara bajo los brazos y Hinata huyo, subiendo las escaleras. Después de un rato Gaara se paro al pie de la escalera.

-¿Hinata-san?- Hizo una pausa- ¿Qué es un sueño?-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, no podía creer que el Kazekage no supiera que era un sueño. Había oído rumores de que por culpa del Shukaku el Kazekage no podía dormir, pero que desde que Akatsuki se lo quito el tenia una vida normal, el tenia que saber que era un sueño.

-¿Kazekage-dono? ¿De verdad no sabe que es un sueño?-

-He escuchado el termino, pero en si no se el significado de la palabra-

Hinata bajo las escalera y se poso en frente de el Kazekage.

-Lamento si la asuste Hinata-san, pero debo admitirle que usted me parece conocida la he visto en algún otro lado, y soy una persona que se desespera con facilidad, su tartamudeo no me ayuda mucho-

-Lo se-

-Me podría explicar que es un sueño-

-Hnm…es…algo que usted piensa o se imagina mientras esta dormido, algo que esta en su mente mientras usted duerme-

-Y como se que es un sueño o que es una realidad-

-Normalmente un sueño es algo que se recuerda recién uno se levanta-

-Es algo confuso Hinata-san-

-Debería preguntarle a alguno de sus hermanos, me explicación no es muy precisa-

-Lo hare, gracias por intentarlo Hinata-san-

El Kazakage tomo el mentón de la Hyuuga y elevo el rostro de la misma para que sus ojos se cruzaran, la miro por un largo rato mientras Hinata se ponía de todos los colores posibles.

-Te conozco, estoy seguro, pero un sueño suena demasiado…Fantástico ¿no crees?-

-"_Si es fantástico o no yo no lo se… pero podría jurar que yo te conozco de un sueño"-_

Gaara acerco su rostro al de la Hyuuga aparentando que la besaría, Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendida por lo que creía que pasaría.

-_"¡si, si, si, si, si, si!"-_ Decía Hinata emocionada en su mente. Pero lentamente el se desvío hacia su cuello el cual olfateo. Hinata soltó un bufido.

-El olfato me podría ayudar Hinata-san-

Hinata le dio un empujón.

-Ya no-no quiero ser su experimento-

Se separo de el, y se fue a sentar a la pequeña sala de estar.

-Lo siento si la hice sentir incomoda-

-"_Incomoda no…Decepcionada, si antes tenia ganas de un beso tuyo, ahora tengo mas"-_

-¿Me perdona?- Pregunto el Sabaku no a la Hyuuga.

El tono en la voz de Gaara era serio, como todo el tiempo, pero esta vez tenia un deje dulzón y hasta suplicante, imposible negarse a lo que sea que el pidiera.

De repente entra al lugar, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto y Kankuro.

-Sentimos haberlos perdido, pero en recompensa hemos traído la cena-

-Woaw…que emoción- Dijo Gaara sarcástico, al parecer la llegada de los 4 cuatro no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Ya Gaara, lo sentimos-

Hinata se levanto a ayudarles, y entro a la cocina junto con Temari. Sirvieron la cena y todos se sentaron a la mesa. A la pobre Hinata le toco entre Gaara y Naruto.

-¿Y que hicieron ustedes mientras no estábamos Gaara?- Pregunto Temari.

-Hablamos- Comió un poco –Por cierto ¿Qué es un sueño?-

-Es algo que piensa o imagina tu subconsciente mientras duerme- Respondió Kankuro por Temari.

-¿Y como diferencias los sueños de la realidad?-

-Deberías saberlo Gaara- Dijo Naruto con algo de comida en la boca

-Tu lo has dicho Naruto "Debería"-

-Tu ya cállate Naruto- le regaño Shikamaru – Mire Kazekage-sama, es algo difícil que alguien recuerde exactamente lo que sueña, pero si en algún momento llegara a recordarlo seria justo cuando se despierte. A veces los recuerda con mas facilidad si son sucesos relevantes- Dijo Shikamaru en tono aburrido.

-Gracias Shikamaru-san- Susurro Gaara.

-Uuuuy, si, Shikamaru, el mas inteligente-Dijo Temari sarcástica.

-Mínimo mas que tu- Le respondió Shikamaru.

Y así empezó una pelea entre esos dos.

-_"Gracias Shikamaru, me has hecho notar que el no me recuerda porque no fui lo suficientemente importante para el…Me siento tan estupida"-_

La cena transcurrió rápidamente y los shinobis de la hoja se preparaban para partir.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Venimos temprano por ustedes para su reunión con la Hokage. Buenas noches- Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-OK. Hasta mañana- Le respondió Kankuro.

Los tres de Konoha, empiezan a caminar a la salida.

-Hinata-san- Se escucho de parte del Kazekage.

-¿Si?-

El Kazekage se acerco a el oído de la Hyuuga.

-Mañana llega temprano antes de que amanezca, entre a mi habitación y despiérteme-

-¡Hai!- Dijo algo desconfiada –Pero… ¿Por qué?-

-Porque yo lo digo-

Hinata frunció algo el ceño y regreso al lado de Naruto y Shikamaru. Naruto fue el primero que tomo su propio camino.

-Hasta mañana Shikamaru, Hasta mañana Hinata-

-Has-hasta mañana Na-naruto-Kun-

Shikamaru y Hinata siguieron caminando.

-¿Aun te gusta Naruto?-Pregunto el Nara.

-No-no lo se…antes creía que s-si, pero ahora no se-

-¿Y el Kazekage?-

-¿Nani?-

-El te gusta ¿no?...Se nota…O bien yo lo noto-

Hinata se quedo callada.

-¿Oye Hinata?...Cambiando de tema, ¿porque Gaara quería saber lo de los sueños?-

-Es-Esque estábamos con-conversando y no re-recuerdo porque pero yo mencione al-algo de los sueños el me-me pregunto que eran y yo no le supe explicar-

-Mala mentirosa- Shikamaru sonrío- ¿Y para que te quería hace un rato?-

-Al-Algo muy raro-

-¿Que?-

-Quiere que vaya mañana a su habitación a despertarlo-

-¿A despertarlo?-

-Si-

-OK. El Kazekage sigue siendo bastante raro-

Hinata sonrío. Levanto la mirada dándose cuenta que ya se encontraba frente a la mansion Hyuuga.

-Gracias por traerme hasta acá Shikamaru-kun-

-Gracias por no tartamudear Hinata-

Hinata volvió a sonreír y entro a la mansión Hyuuga.

No pudo conciliar completamente el sueño durante toda la noche, no sabia si no quería verlo o si era simple insomnio.

Salio de su casa justo como le ordeno el Kazekage antes del amanecer, y llego al lugar donde se hospedaban, abrió la puerta con una llave que les había entregado la Hokage a cada uno de los acompañantes. Entro casi de puntillas a la habitación del Kazekage y lo observo acostado en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente, no sabia si seria capaz de despertarlo. Pero en su mente escucho las palabras de el Kazekage "Despiérteme"

-Kazekage-dono, Kazekage-dono-Decía acercándose mas y mas a el. – El Kazekage-dono, Gaara-sama despierte, Gaara-sama- Estando cerca de el decidió tocar su hombro- Gaara-kun, despierte-El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y observo a la Hyuuga.

-Es imposible Hinata-

-¿Que es imposible?-

- Tu-

-¿Porqué?-

-Un sueño…Como puedes conocer a alguien de un sueño, es imposible-

-¿Me recuerdas?-

-No lo se- Se sentó poniéndose a la misma altura que Hinata- ¿Y si mi mente solo me esta engañando?-

-**Recuérdame**-

Gaara se acerco a ella y la beso. El beso no fue largo ni apasionado, se podría expresar como un beso elegante, delicado. Se separaron.

-Esque todo es tan conocido, todo, pero al mismo tiempo tan irreal, tan… -

La mente de Hinata se bloqueo.

-"_El tiene razón, es tan tonto que yo crea que de alguna manera estamos conectados por los sueños, no tienen sentido alguno, es irreal, estupido, tan fantástico…Y mi príncipe me saco de mi propio cuento…Soy tan tonta…Solo debió de haber sido mi imaginación, talvez ahora mismo es solo mi imaginación…"-_

Gaara se puso de pie.

-Hinata…¿me estas oyendo?-

-No, supongo-

-¿Lo tengo que repetir?-

-Como quiera-

-No se que o porque es, pero desde que te vi, siento algo por ti, algo fuerte, pero no lo entiendo y al mismo tiempo me siento tan bien con ese sentimiento-

-Kazekage-do…-

-¿Como me llamo?-

-Sabaku No Gaara-

-¿Mi nombre de pila?-

-Gaara-

-¿Entonces me tienes que llamar?-

-Gaara-

-Mejor-

-Bien…-

-Oye…te puedo…-Bufo- Me siento tan estupido, yo nunca pido nada, yo solo lo…-

Hinata lo beso, tomándolo del cuello.

-Bien eso era exactamente lo que yo quería-

-No es necesario que los pidas…-

Se escucha como se abre la puerta.

**Bueno algunas ****dirán que soy una perfeccionista pero otra vez el final no me dejo muy convencida. Déjenme muchos reviews, ya sean positivos o negativos, todos son muy bien recibidos n.n. Gracias a todos los que dejaron review el cap pasado, Arugatou xD.**

**Bye-Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!...subí la conti, fue mi propósito de año nuevo y lo logre…Después siguen los demás como mantener mi cuarto limpio y poner orden en los cajones de buro (cosas que no creo poder cumplir). Les deseo un buen año a todos! **

**N/A: **-"_chalala chalala"- _**Pensamiento**

**Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Demandantemente posesivo **

Se escucha como se abre la puerta y Temari entra sin preocupación a la habitación de su hermano menor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero en cuanto ve a su hermano y a Hinata a pocos centímetros de distancia con Hinata sujetada del cuello de Gaara su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa.

-Yo…yo solo…solo venia a despertarte…lo siento- Temari salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Gaara hizo una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa, al parecer aquella situación le parecía bastante cómica. En cambio en el rostro de Hinata se podía observar una abrumadora preocupación.

-Yo…como voy…yo…-

-Tranquilízate-

-Pero…Temari…Kankuro…y-y mis compañeros…-

-¿Que hicimos mal?-

-No-nos besamos-

-Eso…tan solo fueron besos inocentes- Dijo cerrando los ojos restandole importancia a lo sucedido.

-¿Y-y como vas a explicar que yo-yo este en tu habitación a estas horas de la mañana?... ¿Co-como se lo vas a explicar a Temari que nos vio a-así?-

-No parece importar mucho…no te has movido ni un centímetro-

Hinata de un movimiento brusco se separo del pelirrojo, en sus mejillas se notaba un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿Co-como lo vas a ex-explicar Gaara?-

-No se-

Gaara salio de la habitación y camino unos pasos pero al notar que la Hyuuga no iba tras el regreso por ella tomándola de la mano remolcándola a el comedor donde se encontraban sus hermanos.

-No quiero ninguna pregunta ni palabra sobre esto- Dijo Gaara con voz autoritaria. – Y tanto a mí como a ella- Gaara se sentó en una silla del comedor.

-Yo-yo no quiero ser una molestia…mejor me retiro-

-No…te quedas-

-Kaze…-

-Toma asiento- Le respondió el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos, esa no era una petición era una orden. Hinata no tuvo mas opción que obedecer de mala gana y desayuno en silencio junto a los hermanos Sabaku no.

-Me acompañas a lavar los platos sucios Hinata- Le dijo Temari una vez que terminaron de desayunar.

-S-si- Hinata se fue a la cocina siguiendo a Temari. Lavaron un par de trastes.

-Oye Hinata-Chan… ¿Tu y mi hermano…?-

-Di una orden Temari- Se oyó la voz de Gaara que de la nada apareció frente a ella –Además no se porque esta contigo si es **mi** acompañante-

La tomo de la muñeca y la guío hasta su habitación. Entraron y Gaara se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando a Hinata parada delante la puerta.

-E-eres muy demandante ¿no?-

-Un poco-

-"¿_Un poco?"- _Pensó la Hyuuga sarcástica volteando los ojos.

-Bien…vi eso…tal vez soy bastante demandante…pero así soy yo y tendrás que acostumbrarte-

-¿A-acostumbrarm-me?-

-Si- Dijo serio –Un habito que lleva años en mi no es fácil cambiar…es mas fácil que tu te acostumbres al habito-

-Bueno…supongo- Dijo Hinata resignada, con Gaara nunca se podía ganar.

-Supones… ¿no estas convencida?-

-n-no- respondió la Hyuuga bajando la mirada.

-¿Y como te podrías convencer?-

-¿Tal-tal vez si tu in-intentaras ca-cambiar un po-poquito?-

-No-

-¿Por-por que?-

-Porque no-

Hinata camino hacia el.

-¿En-en verdad nada?-

-Nada…-

Hinata dio la vuelta y fue a la cocina donde encontró a Temari.

-Hola Hina-Chan… ¿Y mi hermano?-

-No lo se…Tal-talvez dándole ordenes a-a alguien-

Temari soltó una risita.

-Temari déjame solo con ella- Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Gaara que apareció en la cocina. Temari salio rápidamente.

-¿Porque te fuiste de mi habitación?-

-No-no lo se-

-¿No lo sabes?... ¿Tu cuerpo se movió sin que tu pensaras en hacerlo?-

-"_Podrías evitar portarte así Gaara, eres mas lindo en mis sueños, ojala jamás hubieras aparecido"- _Pensó Hinata con la vista en el suelo.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?-

Hinata seguía sin responderle.

-Dime algo…- El pelirrojo soltó un bufido – ¿Estas enojada?-

-Tal-talvez-

-¿Talvez?-

Hinata lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Y que quiere que haga Hinata-san?-

La Hyuuga bajo la mirada, los ojos de Gaara le intimidaban, eran tan duros, tan profundos, como si pudiera navegar en ese mar aqua tan cambiante por toda la vida, eran tan bellos. Hinata levanto la vista de nuevo.

-Yo…-

-¡Buenos días!- Se escucho por todo el lugar la voz de Naruto. – ¿Hinata esta aquí?-

-Vo-voy a saludar- Dijo Hinata saliendo de la cocina.

Pero antes de que saliera Gaara la tomo de la muñeca.

-Después vas a hablar conmigo.-

-¿Es-es una o-orden?-

Gaara la soltó y Hinata por fin fue a saludar a Naruto y a Shikamaru.

-Nos tenias preocupados, fuimos a tu casa y nos dijeron que estabas con nosotros-

-Lo-lo siento Naruto-kun-

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, Shikamaru me dijo que tú ibas a estar aquí, pero la próxima vez avísame también a mí-

-S-si Naruto-kun-

-_"Si Naruto-kun a ti lo que quieras, pero por Gaara nada, por Gaara tengo que ser necia"-_ Pensaba Gaara con rostro serio observando a Naruto y a Hinata. – ¿Ya podemos irnos?-

-Gaara tiene razón ya hay que irnos- Respondió Temari saliendo de la casa y todos los demás la siguieron.

Temari iba adelante con Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata iban tras ellos y luego estaban Kankuro y Gaara.

-Como quisiera que mi acompañante fuera Hinata-

-¿Porque quisieras que ella fuera tu acompañante Kankuro?-

-Es linda-

-Es demasiado tímida-

-Yo se lo quito, la chica lo único que necesita es tomar confianza, mira como habla con el baka de Naruto, tartamudea pero habla con el- Kankuro suspiro – Los baka como Naruto tienen mucha suerte, pareciera que Hinata esta enamorada de el, ve como lo mira-

-Hm…_"Kankuro tiene razón, lo ve como si el mundo girara alrededor de Naruto, pero no creo que este enamorada enamorada de el, si lo estuviera no me hubiera besado…pero…y ¿si si lo esta?…Yo no debería preocuparme por eso…no es mi novia ni nada por el estilo…Yo tan solo tengo que concentrarme en mi misión"- _Gaara soltó un bufido después de lo que había pensado.

Llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage. Naruto toco la puerta y se escucho la fuerte voz de la Hokage que los invitaba a pasar.

Todos entraron a la oficina.

-Solo necesito al Kazekage y sus hermanos aquí, espérenlos afuera.- Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata empezaron a salir de la oficina. –Excepto tu Hinata, necesito a alguien discreto que tome nota de lo que se dice-

-Hai- Hinata tomo asiento en una esquina de la oficina casi de frente a los Hermanos Sabaku no, la Hokage le ofreció una libreta y una pluma para que pudiera empezar a tomar nota.

-Bien, empecemos, el tema de dialogo, el ataque a un shinnobi de la aldea de la hoja, por un shinnobi de la arena, sin motivo aparente al entrar a la dicha aldea-

-Nuestro shinnobi nos informo que el shinnobi de la hoja se veía de aspecto sospechoso, con la cara totalmente cubierta- Hablo Temari

-Pero su shinobi puedo bien haber solamente detenido al nuestro y pedirle su identificación-

-Se nos informo que su shinnobi se negó a mostrar su identificación-

-No se debió de haber utilizado la violencia y quitarle sus pertenencias-

-Pero el debió haber cooperado con el sistema-

-Sigo en mi postura de que no se debió de haber utilizado la violencia-

-No venimos a tener otra pelea, venimos a encontrar una solución al problema, a buscar la manera en que esta situación no afecte a las dos aldeas, por eso vine yo personalmente Hokage-sama- Menciono Gaara al ver que su Hermana y la Hokage no llegaban a nada.

-No he podido encontrar una manera de solucionar la situación, mi equipo no ha podido idear una alianza para este tipo de situaciones que convenga a ambas aldeas sin ocasionar ningún otro problema o discusión.- Dijo la Hokage con mucha preocupación.

-Si usted me permite, me gustaría que yo y mis hermanos le pudiéramos entregar una propuesta de alianza, una que pensemos que funcionaria, y usted junto con su equipo idearan una, uniéramos en una junta ambas propuestas y podría ser que llegáramos a un buen acuerdo-

-Suena bien Kazekage-sama, es usted bastante inteligente-

-Bien, con permiso Hokage, nosotros le avisaremos cuando tengamos nuestra propuesta lista-

-Por supuesto Kazekage-sama-

Gaara y sus hermanos salieron de la oficina.

-Aquí tiene el resumen de la conversación Hokage-sama-

-Muchas gracias Hinata, Shizune se tomo unas vacaciones, y no tengo a nadie que me ayude en este tipo de asuntos-

-No-no hay de que Hokage-sama-

-Que te parece el Kazekage, además de atractivo bastante inteligente el muchacho, que tal te llevas con el-

-Bi-bien, creo-

-¿Crees?-

-Es muy de-demandante-

-Si, se nota en la manera en la que son sus hermanos, a pesar de que es el menor de los tres es el que mas voz tiene en esa familia, talvez sea algo que adopto de su puesto de Kazekage, a un Kage nunca se le niega nada, dímelo a mi-

-Ti-tiene razón Hokage-sama, con su permiso iré con el Kazekage y los demás-

Hinata salio de la oficina.

-"_Gaara es genial, es tan…no lo puedo creer, logra que todo se solucione, le gusta que todos estén tranquilos, y es tan inteligente, es maravilloso, y como dijo la Hokage de bonus tiene lo atractivo que…"- _Por estar concentrada en sus pensamientos Hinata choca con una persona. Levanta la vista para observar a la persona que tiene enfrente y se encuentra los hermosos ojos de Gaara.

-Hola Hinata-san, creí buena idea esperarte, así podríamos hablar-

-Gracias Kazekage-dono- Suspiro –Y de-de que desea ha-hablar.-

- ¿Estas enojada conmigo? –

-Lo-lo estaba, un-un poco.-

Gaara empezó a caminar llevando a Hinata de la muñeca para que lo siguiera.

-¿Por qué lo estabas?-

-Porque n-no querías ceder en-en nada-

-¿Y por que ya no lo estas?-

-Ha-hable con la Hokage un-un poco y me hizo entender cosas…A-además la manera en la que trataste de solucionar el problema en-entre las aldeas…me-me…gusto…-

-Hinata… ¿Yo te gusto?...-

-E-etto…tu…"_no me preguntes eso Gaara, es difícil decirte la absoluta verdad, y además que no lo ves, me gustas, y mucho…"-_

-Hinata…respóndeme-

-Es-esque…-

-Bien… ¿entonces te gusta Naruto?...no me digas que no porque he visto como lo miras es…-

-Naruto-kun no me gusta-

-¿Enserio?-

-Enserio no me gusta, a-antes me gustaba…pero…-

-¿Y yo?...no me has respondido…- Gaara paro frente a la casa en la que se hospedaban. – ¿De verdad no me vas a responder Hinata-san?-

-Es-esque…-

Gaara soltó la muñeca de Hinata y abrió la puerta para entrar a la pequeña casa. Hinata entro tras el.

-Ka-kazekage-sama… ¿esta enojado?-

-Talvez-

El pelirrojo entro a su habitación.

-¿Por-porque?-

-Porque no me respondes lo que te pido…Y no se si lo haces porque te gusto y te da pena decírmelo o porque no te gusto y crees que me herirás… y me desespera…- Dijo Gaara sentado en la cama.

Hinata se sentó a su lado.

-Yo…yo…Esque…-Hinata suspiro- Megustasmucho- Sentencio Hinata muy rápidamente.

Gaara la miro, observando a Hinata con la mirada fija en el suelo, totalmente sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

-Oye…mírame…- Dijo Gaara – Hinata…mírame…por favor-

Ella volteo a verlo.

-¿S-si?-

-Tu también me gustas…mucho.- Esta vez el que desvío la mirada fue el.

-¿Ga-gaara?…-

El la miro y Hinata le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después besarlo.

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. También muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews el cap pasado, muchas, muchas gracias, me hacen muy feliz xD. Dejenme muchos reviews, me haran mas feliz. Y espero poder subir la conti pronto.**

**Bye-Bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!...estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma, subí cap mas pronto que nunca antes, pero todo es por mis lectoras, y por supuesto que por Gaara, es su regalo de cumpleaños!...Yupi…Se lo prometí a Gaara y con Gaara no se juega nunca…xD**

**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen todos son propiedad Masashi Kishimoto-sama…**

**Celos!**

El la miro y Hinata le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después besarlo.

-¡Llegamos!- se escucho la voz de Naruto en todo el lugar.

Gaara y Hinata se separaron muy rápido.

-Siempre interrumpen los mejores momentos- Gruño Gaara casi en un susurro y salio de la habitación.

Cuando Hinata se quedo sola se tiro en la cama del Kazekage.

_-"Le gusto…Le gusto…Le gusto…Tal vez no sea tan malo que apareciera después de todo…me resulta tan increíble…pero es verdad"-_

-Hinata-san…- La nombrada se levanto de la cama al instante -Temari y yo queremos ir a la biblioteca…acompáñame-

-"_otra orden" _S-si_-_

-Ahora-

Hinata se acerco al pelirrojo el cual comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la casa.

-No era necesario traer a Hinata, Shikamaru nos podía llevar a los dos- Le dijo Temari una vez que le vio bajar con Hinata.

-Su misión es acompañarme, eso es lo que hará-

-Y si Hinata también tiene cosas que hacer, no toda su vida girara a tu alrededor estas semanas, y si quiere salir con sus amigas o ir a ver a su novio-

Los ojos de Gaara brillaron como si quisiera asesinar a su hermana por las palabras antes mencionadas.

-"_Me siento tu esclava personal Gaara, pero…" _n-no me molesta ir con-con ustedes Temari-san, para mi es un pl-placer_-_

Gaara salio de la casa y Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari tras el.

-¿Hacia donde queda la biblioteca?-

-Siga derecho Kazekage-sama, yo le digo cuando de vuelta- Le respondió Shikamaru.

Gaara siguió caminando muy rápido, los demás casi corrían para poder ir a su paso.

-Vuelta en la siguiente esquina Kazekage-sama-

El Kazekage obedeció la indicación de Shikamaru y pronto llegaron a la biblioteca. Entro y pregunto algo a la bibliotecaria que los demás no llegaron a escuchar ya que iban muy detrás de el. Busco un libro, lo encontró, se sentó en una mesa y empezó a leer.

-¿Así es todos los días tu hermano?- pregunto Shikamaru antes de acercarse a Gaara.

-Si…los 365 días del año- Dijo antes de sentarse frente a su hermano.

Los tres observaron a Gaara durante unos minutos.

-Hinata-san…pregunta por un libro que hable sobre alguna ley que tenga que ver con la entrada y salida de shinnobis a la aldea de la hoja-

-E-enseguida- Hinata se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la bibliotecaria.

Mientras Gaara seguía leyendo el libro que ya tenía.

-No es tu sirvienta Gaara, es tu acompañante- Menciono Temari

-No veo problema en que me ayude-

-Seria ayuda si lo pidieras por favor-

-No es necesario-

-Gaara, si lo es-

El pelirrojo ignoro a su hermana completamente y siguió en lo suyo.

-Iré a ayudar a Hinata-Dijo Shikamaru levantándose de la mesa huyendo de ese ambiente tan "problemático". Fue junto a Hinata que cargaba 4 pesados libros.

-Dámelos son muy pesados para ti- Hinata le dio dos y caminaron de regreso a la mesa donde estaba el Kazekage y su hermana.

-Aquí están los libros Kazekage-sama- Dijo Shikamaru a lo que el pelirrojo solo asintió con la cabeza y pusieron los libros sobre la mesa.

Gaara y Temari leían y leían sin parar los libros como si quisiera succionar toda la información de ellos en un solo día, pero sus acompañantes ya estaban algo aburridos de estar ahí sin hacer nada, Shikamaru tomo una pluma y comenzó a escribir sobre la mano de Hinata quien observaba atenta el dibujo que realizaba.

Pocos minutos después Shikamaru termino y Hinata miro fascinada su mano, estaba llena de nubes, el símbolo de la hoja, su nombre, estrellas, lunas, de todo, era como una especie de mundo paralelo y a Hinata Hyuuga le parecía increíble.

-E-es hermoso Shikamaru-Kun-

-¿Enserio?-Dijo despreocupado

-Si, nunca había vi-visto algo tan bonito, quisiera no lavarme la-la mano-

-Gracias, luego te haré uno en papel, ese te durara más-

-Eso seria es-estupendo-

-¿Tú papa ya regreso de su viaje?-

-No-

-Quieres ir a cenar con Chouji y conmigo después de dejarlos-

-S-si-

-Bien…-

Shikamaru observo que el Kazekage detuvo su lectura y comenzó a cerrar el libro.

-¿Necesita a-algo mas Kazekage-sa-sama?- Pregunto Hinata preocupada por el cambio drástico de Gaara.

-Desearía llevarme este libro conmigo-

-A-acompáñeme Kazekage-sama-

El pelirrojo fue detrás de Hinata.

-Mi hermano te matara Nara-

-¿Por qué?-

-Gaara tiene un sentimiento de pertenencia hacia Hinata-

-¿Y…?-

-La ayudaste, jugaste con ella, la hiciste feliz y la invitaste a salir-

-Yo tan solo fui amable con ella-

-Gaara aun no es del todo consiente de ese tipo de acciones-

-¿Entonces que pretende que haga?...Es mi amiga, no voy a tratarla mal por los sentimiento confusos de el Kazekage-

-Invítalo también a el o alguien mas-

-Todos ustedes son tan problemáticos-

Shikamaru comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida y Temari tras el.

-Nos vemos haya Gaara…- Dijo Temari cuando paso al lado de su hermano.

Hinata miro a la salida observando como Shikamaru y Temari se iban del lugar.

-Si quieres puedes ir con el Nara, el tramite ya casi esta terminado, vete con el- Dijo el Kazekage sin siquiera mirarla, con un tono áspero.

-Es una o-orden o una su-sugerencia-

-Tómalo como más te convenga-

-Tal vez iré con el…- Respondió Hinata retando al Kazekage-O tal vez no…-

Gaara apretaba los puños con fuerza, tenia sentimientos tan fuertes, sentimientos que hace mucho tiempo no sentía por nadie ni por nada de una manera tan extrema, sentía una opresión en el pecho, unas ganas de matar al Nara y tomar a Hinata, raptarla y no dejarla irse jamás. Estaba perdiendo todo rastro de su cordura o más bien le estaba dando un ataque de celos.

-¿Kazekage-sama?-

-Hm- Dijo como un gruñido.

-Pre-prefiero quedarme con u-usted…- Susurro Hinata, rozo ligeramente su mano con la del Kazekage entrelazando su dedo meñique con el del pelirrojo.

Este miro de manera confusa su dedo, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba, sintiendo como la opresión en su pecho disminuía, ahora tan solo deseaba matar al Nara.

Le fue entregado el libro que deseaba llevarse. Soltó el dedo de la Hyuuga al comenzar a caminar a la salida, el no era el tipo de hombre que daba demostraciones cariñosas y mucho menos en publico.

Llegaron al lugar donde se hospedaban y encontraron una escena un tanto comprometedora de Temari y Shikamaru besándose.

Hinata sonrío ampliamente pero Gaara dio la vuelta y regreso a la calle.

-Se ve-ven lindos- Dijo Hinata una vez que salio junto con Gaara.

-Supongo…Solo que deberían ser más cuidadosos-

-Yo-yo conozco a dos personas a-a las que les pasó algo si-similar-

-Pero esas dos personas no estaban en medio de la sala donde todo el mundo pasa, estaban en un cuarto, a puerta cerrada y fueron descubiertos por la indiscreción del gante-

Hinata sonrío y se sonrojo al recordar ese momento.

-¿Hinata?… ¿Tú y yo nos vemos bien juntos?-

-Yo-yo no lo se, deberías pre-preguntarle a alguien mas, co-como a s-su hermana o a Shikamaru-kun-

-Bien…-

-¡Hinata-chan!- Era Naruto que se acercaba a ellos corriendo y se abalanzo sobre Hinata abrazándola. La peliazul se sonrojo al instante de una forma exagerada.

Kankuro iba tras el pero a paso más lento y se acerco a Gaara.

-Si los ojos fueran puñales…supongo que Naruto ya no estaría en este mundo- Le susurro Kankuro a su hermano.

-Cállate Kankuro-

-¿Porque están aquí afuera?-

-Estábamos apunto de entrar- Dijo Gaara, quien antes de entrar le dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta.

Entro encontrando a Temari y Shikamaru sentados en el sillón a bastante distancia.

-Tengo hambre…Naruto no me quiso llevar a comer sin ustedes, se la pasaron todo el día en la biblioteca y yo solo con este baka, me hubieran dejado mejor con Hinata-san- Lo ultimo lo menciono Kankuro con la intención de molestar a su hermano menor y logro, Gaara lo miraba como si quisiera atravesarlo con la mirada.

-¿Y adonde vamos a comer? o ¿que traemos de comer?...yo también ya tengo hambre- Dijo Naruto

-Vayan los cuatro hombres a buscar comida, lo que sea por mi esta bien-Dijo Temari que estaba inusualmente callada.

-Bien…Enseguida volvemos- Respondió Kankuro.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del lugar.

Hinata se sentó aun lado de Temari.

-¿Como van las cosas entre tu y mi hermano Hinata?-

-Bi-bien… ¿Tu y Shi-shikamaru-kun…?-

-Este…nos llevamos bien…-

-El Ka-kazekage y yo los vi-vimos…-

-Gaara me va a matar…-

-Yo-yo lo vi muy tranquilo-

-Su rostro es una pared, nunca notaras nada en el, a menos que sean sentimientos demasiados fuertes-

-Hm…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Que manera tan efusiva de saludar a Hinata eh Naruto-Dijo Kankuro comenzando la conversación.

-Ja…Ella es linda…-

La presa de Gaara habia cambiado ahora era rubio y vestido de anaranjado.

-¿Enserio te gusta Naruto?- Pregunto shikamaru-Pense que solo tenias ojos para Sakura-

-Hinata es linda…Sakura también…pero Sakura es un asunto perdido-

-"Entonces Hinata es tu plato de segunda mesa"- Pensó Gaara apunto de explotar por la ira.

-¿Y tu tienes algo con mi hermana Shikamaru?- Pregunto Kankuro de la nada.

-No te importa…Que problemático-

-Le importa porque somos sus hermanos y nos interesa saber con quien esta- Menciono Gaara tratando de distraerse para no ir y golpear a Naruto en la cara.

-Si, si tengo algo con ella, todos felices…Que problemáticos son…-

Naruto se acerco a un puesto a pedir la comida, los demás se quedaron parados.

-¿Y a ti Gaara?… ¿Te gusta Hinata?-

-A ti que te importa Kankuro-

-Es nuestra amiga y nos interesa saber con quien esta- Le respondió Shikamaru en venganza.

-No les importa si estoy o no con ella-

-Entonces si lo estas-

-Deberías decírselo a Naruto para que no se meta con ella-

-Ya déjenme en paz-

-Es solo una sugerencia- Menciono Kankuro divertido.

-¡Hey!...Ayúdenme con las cosas-

Los tres le ayudaron a Naruto con la comida.

Regresaron a lugar donde se hospedaban. Encontraron a Hinata y Temari poniendo la mesa.

Todos se sentaron a comer, Hinata se sentó entre Gaara y Naruto.

-Ya que están ustedes aquí, ninjas que ya han vivido situaciones migratorias aquí en Konoha, cuéntennos cuales son las situaciones mas comunes en ese aspecto- Dijo Temari.

Shikamaru comenzó a hablar con Temari, pero Hinata por mas que quería no podía poner atención, Naruto de un lado trataba de llamar la atención hablando con ella en voz baja de cosas tontas y hasta cierto punto ridículas, y Gaara por su lado así lo mismo pero jugando con su mano y pie por debajo de la mesa. No sabia que hacer para detenerlos.

La Hyuuga comió lo más rápido que pudo para poder levantarse de la mesa e ir a la cocina a lavar sus trastes. Después de un rato de permanecer ahí y a punto de terminar escucha la voz de Gaara.

-Júrame que no te gusta Uzumaki Naruto-

-¿A-a que viene la pregunta?-

-júramelo, dime que por nada de el mundo le harías caso a el…antes…antes que a mi-

-Kaze…-

-Júramelo-

-Te-te lo juro…-

-En unos minutos vuelvo- Gaara salio de la cocina.

Hinata siguió lavando los trastes pero muy confundida por las repentinas palabras del Kazekage, no sabia que le preocupaba ahora. Se sumió de los pensamientos y de repente siente unos brazos rodearla aprisionando sus brazos.

-Hola Hinata-chan- Era la voz de Naruto.

-Ho-hola-

-¿Como estas?

-E-etto…bi-bien… ¿y t-tu?-

-Bien muy bien-

-¿Na-naruto-kun…po-podrías soltarme?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Me-me siento in-incomoda-

-¿Que acaso no te gusto?-

Las palabras de Gaara resonaron en su cabeza, Gaara sabia algo que ella hasta este momento sabía, por eso hizo que le jurara que no quería nada con Naruto, el sabia que al rubio le gustaba ella.

-E-etto…suéltame Naruto-

-No…-

-Na-naruto-kun…su-suéltame-

-No quiero-

-Ba-basta-

-No…-

-¿Que no la oíste?- Era la potente voz de Gaara.

-Gaara, no te metas…no es tu problema-

-Si es mi problema…suéltala-

-¿Por que es tu problema?-

-Por…porque…solo suéltala-

-No la voy a soltar hasta que me digas porque te interesa tanto lo que haga con Hinata-

-suéltala Naruto…no me hagas hacer cosas que en realidad no quiero hacer-

Naruto beso la mejilla de la Hyuuga y se acerco a sus labios. Al instante arena atrapo sus pies y alejo sus brazos de Hinata. Esta fue corriendo a esconderse detrás del pelirrojo.

-¡Dime porque te interesa tanto alejar a Hinata de mí!-

-De verdad quieres saber…Ella me gusta y estaba exageradamente celoso de que la abrazaras- Le respondió el Kazekage.

Naruto lo miro con ojos muy abiertos.

-"_Mierda…no debí de haber dicho eso…- _pensó Gaara.

**Gracias por leer, ojala les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer los reviews que me dejaron del ultimo cap, fueron poquitos, pero se que fueron con mucho cariño o no? … Déjenme mas reviews!...por favor!...y me harán muy feliz! xD**

**Posdata: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Gaara-kun! Que cumpla muchos muchos mas… **


End file.
